


Star Shopping

by s_agee203



Series: stories based on songs [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Based off a song, Bisexual Sal Fisher, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, References to Depression, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Tattoos, Yeah they do, aesthetic purposes, kind of sad, larry is a law student dropout and now does tattooing, like college age, lots of feels and confessions, no capital letters on purpose, no one dies, not related to the game, older sal and larry, sal comes and gets free tattoos from larry but feels bad and gives him big tips, sal is a pyschology major, sal looks at larry like a lost puppy and larry is too oblivious, the stars look nice tonight, this is a lot of tags for a one shot, you - Freeform, you know what else looks nice tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_agee203/pseuds/s_agee203
Summary: "larry?""yeah sally face?"sal paused, staring up into the sky. the best places to sky-gaze were the rural areas of indiana, close to nockfell."i like you. like, really like you."larry was silent."lar?""i like you too."
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: stories based on songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Star Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> so i just bought sally face on the switch after watching youtubers play it like a year or 2 ago, and i've been following the creator maybe a couple months before episode 5 came out, i love my boys a lot, especially my half alien wizard ghost big nosed freak
> 
> also, no caps is on purpose! its for the aesthetic purpose tbh, ive never seen people use no caps on ao3 before so i hope its not like, a bother, im also gay so like, no caps are obviously my thing. but yeah, im writing this instead of my main story (go check that out, updates are slow tho so beware)
> 
> also PLEASE, its short for a reason, there's one-shots out there with like 20,000 words but im sorry im not interested in that, i need a real plot for that thanks

"dude! watch it! look, you're going out of the lines." sal yelled, pointing at his shaved thigh. larry was not good at watching where he was going.

"don't worry about it. i'm the artist, not you. plus it'll look badass." larry laughed, hitting sal's arm. 

sal came into larry's shop often. sometimes for a tattoo, sometimes just to visit. it was summer vacation, sal had caught up on a majority of his school work for the next semester in fall, so might as well spend his time with his best friend. larry didn't worry about school anymore. lisa wanted him to go do something important, so he decided on law. turns out law requires lots of work, class credits, and no free time. so dropping out was the only answer. plus he didn't want to waste anymore of his mom's money. just get a job ASAP and build his life off of that.

the young artist wanted to do something he liked, whether it would be important or not. so he got a tattoo apprenticeship and was lucky enough not to get an asshole. moved up in the line very quickly. quick enough to open his own shop even. business was nice, some days he would be super busy and cj would come and help. When the shop was slow, larry was the only one there. 

"yeah, will definitely look badass. you're just inpatient. don't you have another person coming in after me?" sal asked, reaching across the counter for larry's guest book, receiving a smack to stop moving so much. 

"they canceled on me, so no. i'm closing whenever we're done. don't have another session until thursday." larry explained, snatching back his book and tossing it on the ground. "stop touching my shit dude." 

"stop having your shit out in the open then, dude." sal said in a mocking tone. "remember back in like, sophomore year of high school we'd use paper clips to open each other's lockers. i think ashley stole at least one pencil every week from me. then I started replacing pencils with pens and she failed a test. i don't get why teachers require pencils, that's such a shitty rule. 

larry laughed, finishing up the tattoo. "yeah and i stole homework answers from her. only got caught once by that creepy ass janitor. he hated my guts, probably 'cause i'd clog the toilets for fun. only gave me detention once, probably 'cause mom would call and say what a sweet little boy i am. yeah right, you corrupted me sally face."

"more like you corrupted me larry face."

larry and sal often brought up high school memories. it was the only memories they had together as kids. sal didn't move to nockfell until halfway through freshman year from new jersey. though he didn't even meet larry right away until ashley introduced the two. at the time, larry was a straight man, as straight as a line. only thing on his mind was half naked women. then sal came into the picture. larry would always joke,  _ "if i was into dudes, i would totally fuck sal. i mean look at him, mysterious mask, funky blue hair, skinny little freak. but only if i was into dudes. i love women too much, boobs for the win. _ " but he never told anyone three years later he discovered he was gay. he still hasn't told anyone. he goes on secret dates with guys, all his friends thinks he's with a girl. but no, he's too in love with his best friend, and he's too scared to say anything. 

sal came out as bisexual just before going into college. him and ashley were a thing for a while, but they broke it off in mutual feelings. no one was hurt and they're still friends, of course. then he caught feelings for larry. but sal knew he was straight, and didn't want to say anything in case he made larry uncomfortable. that's how it always works. catch some sort of feelings for your best friend, they're straight, you aren't. you would want to keep your best friend of six years instead of scaring them off. it was probably unhealthy, but it was better than losing someone. 

"okay, maybe it does look kind of badass. but still, stop rushing. my other tattoos look cleaner." sal said, examining the tattoo on his thigh. the lovers tarot card design, with extra decoration around it. larry made it look cool, in his own style. little gothic, but still had that liveliness to it. "i think next time i want the tower on my other thigh, or the fool. the lovers and the fool. that would make for a great story."

"the lovers in black and white, the fool in color? i could start designing it later." larry offered, bringing over a cup of water. the tattoo only took an hour, but it felt like forever. 

"totally. i'd love that. as always, brought you some cash. it like a hundred dollars." sal pulled down his pants leg and reached towards his bag, pulling out the money for larry. if he didn't take it, sal would leave it somewhere in his studio for larry to find it. that way he can't refuse.

"you know what man, i actually needed some money. i need some more colors. this client i have wants like every single color in her piece and honestly, the picture she brought it was in color and didn't look bad, but i have a feeling the tattoo itself is gonna look like shit. and i told her that too. but whatever floats her boat." larry mumbled on. he usually always complained about his clients, other than sal. he never had anything to complain about sal, except when he touched his shit.

sal helped larry close shop, and they left the building and into sal's car. even though they basically hung out every day, they never got tired of each other. especially in high school. whenever sal got into fights with his dad, he would spend most of his time in larry's room. lisa always greeted him with open arms. 

"so, there's a meteor shower in a few hours. do you wanna go watch it? maybe go to the store and buy a shit ton of cake and soda? like a bro date."

"bro date?"

"a date but as bros."

"sal, you're so fucking weird."

"is that a yes?"

"if it'll make you happy, then yes. i will go on a bro date with you."

sal smiled at larry and turned on his car, music already blasting. but sal had something else in mind.

"lil' peep? are you depressed?"

"no, well, sometimes but i've been taking my meds. my roommate showed me his music. star shopping is my favorite."

larry chuckled and reached over to turn it down a little bit. "star shopping is everyone's favorite. even if you're not depressed, but it is a good song."

the listening to sal's playlist until larry got sick of the sad shit and put on his own. of course it was mainly sanity falls stuff, but a mix of what sal liked too. the best part of sharing basically everything with your best friend, you always share the same music taste. makes debating on music so much easier. unless todd was in the car with them. who even listens to classical music? 

after about an hour of shopping and an hour of driving, it was finally dark enough to start watching the stars.

"ash said hi, wishes us luck on our bro date. says to use protection, luckily i have some in my car." sal winked at larry, setting down a huge ice cream cake on the ground. larry wanted a regular cake, but sal insisted and larry can't say no.

"tell her to fuck off, and i don't use protection because i'm a risk taker."

"okay virgin."

"me? a virgin? you wish." larry punched sal's shoulder, knocking him over into the grass. he gasped loudly and larry thought he hurt him. "did you just break something??"

sal laughed and just pointed at the sky, "no you stupid head, look! it's starting!" it was starting, he wasn't actually lying this time. like when a movie is starting and larry is pissing in the bathroom, so sal will scream that the movie is ready but in reality, it's still a commercial break and he just wanted to watch larry trip on himself.

larry caved in to sal's puppy eyes and laid down on the ground next to him. "our cake is going to melt." 

"okay and? the cake can wait, the stars can't." sal just kept staring at the sky. larry has never seen him so invested in something. other than whenever larry is painting.

back in high school, when the treehouse was still standing, larry would use it as a painting space. it was calm, and he often had a radio up there to keep the silence from overtaking his brain. he went there whenever he needed a break. from life, from school, and honestly even his mom. lisa was a wonderful person, a loving parent even after his dad left, but sometimes she was too much. she became more worrisome after he started drinking. became depressed. sometimes he sits in his tattoo studio and wonders how he got that far. how the stress didn't overcome his head. but he looks at sal sometimes, and he thinks, his best friend is the reason why he hadn't offed himself. sal was the reason why larry wasn't laying in a grave right now, rotting, his college fund going towards his funeral instead. 

larry had a future, not because of himself, but because of the one person he's in love with. 

"can i tell you something?" larry turned to look at sal, who was still interested in the star show.

"you can always tell me everything, don't have to ask man." sal said, sneaking a peak at larry but then turning back to the stars.

he took a deep breath in. "in high school, it was our junior year, where everything turned to shit. i- i was going to kill myself." 

sal turned away from the stars, sitting up, "what?"

"yeah. sometimes, i wish that i did it. when i'm alone at home. i'll think about my dad. and the apartments. and everything that went on back then. i wish i had taken something to my head, ended it all. but then when i'm with you guys, it makes me glad i didn't." larry whispered, almost to the point where sal couldn't hear him. 

sal sighed, just staring at his friend. "are you.. are you okay?" 

all larry did was nod. he had something else to say, but he felt like this wasn't the right time. "i just wanted to say that. you're the only person i've told that."

the two talked about their feelings. not the romantic ones they both hid from each other, but their emotional feelings. the depression, the thoughts of suicide they so badly wanted to act upon but never did. both of them had gone through tough shit. larry's dad, sal's face and his mom. they had things to relate to. 

then, they were silent again.

the stars was all they could focus on. there were no tears shed, no hugs, no thank yous and no i'm sorrys. they trusted each other with their secrets, no matter how long it took for them to show and tell. sal mostly called ashley when he was having panic attacks, but he would call larry the next day and tell him about his nightmares he still had. ashley never knew how bad they got at night, even if they are away from nockfell. there was a day sal went back to new jersey, because his grandmother had passed away, and henry wanted him to come to the funeral. it was one night in the hotel, where he had the worse than any nightmare he had ever dreamed. he went back to indiana the next day, didn't even stop at his place, immediately went to larry's and told him everything. 

"larry face?"

"yeah sally face?"

sal paused, staring up into the sky. the best places to sky-gaze were the rural areas of indiana, close to nockfell. 

"i like you. like, really like you." 

larry was silent.

"lar?"

"i like you too."

larry and sal sat up, staring at each other. a silent reaction. sal's mind was racing, larry's  _ heart  _ was racing. they both had just confessed to each other. for three years, larry had liked sal. ever since sal had met larry, that crush had never went away. 

they didn't even have to ask, their lips crashed into one another. hands intertwined with hair, fingers touching in places where best friends would probably never touch each other. it felt amazing. it felt like heaven. 

larry broke away from the kiss. "you're the reason i never killed myself. i have been in love with you, for like, ever. i love your mind, your hair, the way you dance to my music, the way you look at me in the shop or how you trust me with all your secrets. i love your bro dates, and when you prefer ice cream cake over regular cake. i love you. i love everything about you. 

sal laughed, holding larry's hands. "i've loved you since i laid my eyes on you. may have went away when you cut your hair for graduation, which i will never forgive you by the way. i love you." 

"wait, you hated it when i did that? neil told me you would've loved it!"

"neil was fucking with you."

"that dickhead! what the fuck!" 

sal laughed, running his fingers through larry's hair again. which was all knotted, like always. "brush your hair you dirty freak." larry slapped away his hand. 

"try sticking a brush near my head, i'll bite you."

"bite me and you may be the one losing a finger, try me johnson."

they just laughed again, falling over into the grass. the star show was ending, the two of them were the only one in the empty field. sal's phone was ringing, he tossed it a few feet away from them and laid in larry's arms. "successful bro date?"

"the cake is melted."

"so, successful?" 

"sal, you're so fucking weird." 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/velyndi, though i mostly reblog so, there's that


End file.
